Foot Notes
by A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY
Summary: Ron might be going crazy when he realizes he is reading Hogwarts: a History. While he reads, Ron learns something that will change his relationship with Hermione forever. Oneshot.


**A/N**: So I had written out a few ideas for stories and my friends were looking through them. And they picked this one and three others, so kind of a lot of oneshots coming your way . . .

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognizable is not mine.

**Foot Notes**

I think I may have finally cracked. I don't even like to read. I like to play exploding snaps. Or put off doing my homework. I don't like to read.

So will someone explain to me why I am sitting here with the biggest book I've ever seen and why I am so into it? Maybe it's the fact that she has read it. Maybe it's the fact that she is obsessed with it. Maybe it's the fact that I'm obsessed - well no not really, in like? Yes. I'm in like with her.

Meaning I like her so much it hurts, and she will never realize. Because I'm her best friend. You can't go from best friend to "I love you."

So that's why I'm reading this book.

I, Ronald Arthur Weasley have finally cracked beyond repair.

And it's all Hermione Granger's fault.

Actually it's all Harry's fault. If he hadn't needed to save Hermione from the troll she would have never become our friend. And I would still hate her. And I wouldn't be reading this book.

I have gotten past the chapters on Hogwart's security measures, enchanted rooms, and it's darkest secrets. For some reason I couldn't put it down, until I came to the very middle of the book.

Then it fell out my hands.

Who would've guessed? The nerds have a little rebellion in them too. Just not a very public rebellion.

I should report the little vandals for damaging school property. I began to search through it, trying to figure out whose handwriting was whose.

"Dean Thomas" had a heart around it. Weird.

People had written spells in here. Hey, this could come in useful, "How to grow chest hair." might need to remember that one . . .

Then I noticed some very familiar handwriting. I had read many letters in that neat little script. And I had read lots of homework assignments in the same font.

Hermione had been here.

I couldn't bring myself to read the words she had written. What if they were about Viktor? Or worse, Harry?

I stopped reading it then, and got angry towards Harry. He always got everything. Couldn't I just have this one thing? Couldn't I have Hermione all to myself?

It wasn't fair.

I couldn't be near him, so for two weeks I ignored him. Hermione tried to figure out why I was mad at him, but im just ignored her. She would try to get me to talk to im, but she eventually gave up.

After dinner one night I went to the dorm. I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands, but I couldn't sit still. I decided to go on a walk.

As I walked down the stairs Fred and George came out of nowhere towards me. They walked on either side of me.

"Where you going, Ron?" Fred started.

"On a walk," I replied.

"But, isn't a bit late for the ittle prefect to be out wandering?" George questioned.

"No. Not at seven thirty. Go away," I snapped.

"Ooh. Someone's got a bit of a temper," Fred replied.

I said nothing.

"MERLIN! Has our brother turned to stone?" George kiddingly cried out.

Fred kicked me in the ankle, then stepped back to see my reaction. I took out my wand at them and yelled, "I will curse you into oblivion! Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone!"

I surprised them for a second and in that second I ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole, while everyone in the common room stared at me. As the portrait closed I heard Fred yell to George, "Oi! He hasn't been turned to stone after all! Good thing we were worried about him."

Then George replied to Fred, but too quietly for me to hear and the whole of Gryffindor Tower broke into laughter. Then the Fat Lady slammed shut, and I couldn't hear anymore.

I raced down the stairs, and out onto the grounds. The wind blew angrily, just like how I felt. I walked down the path by the lake, not paying any attention to where I was going.

Somehow I had gotten myself to Hagrid's hut, and found I was knocking on the door with one hand and holding something heavy with my other hand. It was Hogwarts: a History. 'Why did I bring that?' I wondered.

Hagrid opened the door and when he realized it was me said, "Well speak o' the Devil."

Harry was sitting there at the kitchen table. I felt sick as soon as I saw him. I started to apologize for interrupting, but Hagrid just disregarded what I was saying and pulled me into the hut.

He pushed me into a chair across from Harry. We glared at each other while Hagrid got me a cup of tea. When he sat down Harry began to speak, "Why are you angry at me, Ron?"

"I don't know," I answered evenly.

"Harry sighed and gave Hagrid a look. Hagrid nodded. "Well will you stop being angry at me?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Only if Hermione stops liking you," I spat.

Harry looked confused, "Why do you say that Hermione likes me?"

"Because she wrote it in here!" I shouted, holding up the book.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked. I opened up to the page the nerd vandals had written and thrusted it towards him. Hagrid looked over his shoulder as he scanned the page for Hermione's writing.

I was gritting my teeth together in jealousy, when Harry looked up from the bookand asked me, "Ron, did you actually read this?"

I nodded.

"Then how come it says 'I love Ron' with a heart around it?"

I looked at him blankly.

"You didn't read it, did you?" Harry asked.

"Well, no," I explained.

"Ron, she doesn't like Harry! She likes _you_!" Hagrid exclaimed.

I stood up. Then I sat back down. Then I stood up and broke into a stupid grin. I felt as though the whole world were happy and bright. As thought nothing could ever go wrong.

We all started laughing when I realized I had to do something. I said goodbye and asked for luck. Harry and Hagrid smiled at me and Hagrid shouted "Go get 'er!" as I walked up towards the castle.

I burst into the common room without having any idea what to say. She looked up from her spot in the back of the room, at the table we always sat at. I walked over to her and placed Hogwarts: a History on the table.

She winced as though I had hurt her.

"I need to talk to you. Alone," I said. She nodded and stood up.

We walked out of the common room and into the hallway. My heart beat faster and faster, as I tried to find words.

"Hermione, I was wondering," I began. "If you would like to go to the next - er - Hogsmeade trip with, uh, me?"

She smiled at me and took my hand. My heart was beating so fast, I could hardly stand it. I began to think that she really didn't like me, that she wrote that a few years ago and it had changed, but then she looked at me and spoke.

"I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade, Ron."

I smiled at her, and she smiled up at me. Then she lead me up a flight of stairs and into the astrology tower.

She put her arms around my neck and we danced around in a circle for a few minutes. Then I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed me back.

When we broke apart, both of us were smiling.

"I'm glad you finally read 'Hogwarts: a History,'" she breathed.

"Me too," I said.

And we stayed in the astrology tower until the sun came up.

----------------------------------------------- — – — – — – — – — -------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Alright, there it is. I hope you liked it . . . Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.

Love,

A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY


End file.
